Masts are known which can be extended to a rigid deployed configuration and which can be stowed in a compact configuration. Depending on their application they may or may not be equipped with means to retract them to their stowed position once they have been deployed.
Masts of this type generally have a plurality of station members (sometimes called "battens") which when the mast is deployed lie in a plane normal to the axis of the deployed mast. At least three longerons are provided which extend axially between adjacent station members when the mast is deployed. The longerons and station members form a plurality of axially aligned open bays, and when the structure forming the bays is stabilized, the mast becomes a rigid structure which can be used to support next assemblies such as antennas or solar cells.
Masts can not usually be transported in their deployed configuration, and are therefore made retractable to a compact stowed configuration which can readily be transported. Such masts are the subject of numerous patents, for example Benton et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,832. This Benton patent has enjoyed considerable acceptance, but requires flexible springing elements to maintain the bays in their rigid condition. Because these masts find frequent application where weight and bulk are a disadvantage, it is a desirable objective to reduce the number of parts required for the device, which this invention achieves.